


[Podfic of] All I Ever Wanted by Noturbaby

by elisicle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisicle/pseuds/elisicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic version of Noturbaby's "All I Ever Wanted"</p><p>A stop for gas leads to getting everything he ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All I Ever Wanted by Noturbaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noturbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Ever Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20585) by Noturbaby. 



> I am still trying to figure out where to permanently host my podfics, as well as the best way to present them on AO3. If anyone has suggestions that would be great!

Listen and download [here](http://snd.sc/Za3eB2)


End file.
